The purpose of this study is to examine the attitudes of Chinese seniors toward advance directives and develop, if possible, a culturally adapted advance directive for Chinese seniors. An advance directive (AD), also known as a living will, serves as a written record of a person's wishes about treatment completed by a person when he/she can understand and appreciate the consequences of treatment decisions (i.e., when competent or capable), the AD is used at a time when the person has become incompetent or incapable. Although culture has a profound influence on how people view health, health care, sickness, death and dying, very little is known about the opinions of specific cultural communities towards ADs. This study will examine the attitudes towards ADs of Chinese seniors because of the contrast this group represents in relation to a Western perspective, and because of the possible relevance of ADs, or alternatives, to the lives of older people. If this research indicates a generally positive attitude towards advance directives among Chinese seniors, then the specific research findings can be used to tailor an advance directive document, or alternative, to the needs and values of the Chinese community. Because of the complexity of phenomena at the intersection of attitudes toward ADs and culture, this research project is a qualitative study using three stages, each building on the previous one. Stage I, key informant interviews has been completed. Stage Il will explore attitudes towards ADs using focus groups (3 groups, 6 per group) and face to face interviews (n=30) with Chinese senior citizens in which the University of Toronto Centre for Bioethics Living Will, translated into Chinese, will be reviewed. Stage Ill will involve the development of a culturally specific AD, or alternative, using focus groups (6 groups, 6 per group), to assess attitudes toward the culturally adapted AD.